


Pages; Glimmer, Gleam, and Glow

by rainbownightmare2627



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Big Gay Love Story, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Community: lgbtfest, Complete, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Falling In Love, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay For You, Girl Power, Happy, Happy Ending, Healthy Relationships, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Love You, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, If you only read one work by me, It's a Wonderful Life, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Love Letters, Love Poems, Must Read, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Social Commentary, Social Media, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Their Love Is So, True Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, What Was I Thinking?, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, Worth It, Worth Re-Reading, Writers, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbownightmare2627/pseuds/rainbownightmare2627
Summary: (Letters and quotes dedicated to my girlfriend who I love dearly and will be writing poems and notes here for her so she may see these once we have reached a year in the making, and many many more in our foreseeable future... I love you my darlin' dove.)





	1. Quote #1

"The best love is the kind that awakens the soul; that makes us reach for more, that plants the fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds. That's what I hope to give you forever." 

-The Notebook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	2. Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telling you who her is and what she means to me.

My words that ink my journals speak of you with such devotion that I can't see without these rose tinted glasses I wear. I will never ceases with these cathedrals of words; for as long as you will have me and love me. For I have spent many days; of nights that chill my body and mornings that shine like your glorious smile. I will say that my words are even lost to me as a writer when I think of you; for I have truly lost my ways of description and for telling of what you mean to me in the tissues of my soul. You are every bit beautiful, superlative and gorgeous in the ways that goddess that were born from the sun's and sea's; as well as your beauty comes from more than that but of the terms you say enriched with laughter and soft spoken letters that wrap me in a bundle of contented merriment. Gaiety spreading through my veins as my head spins and my heart swells when I see you, the world brighter and to what I can compare to clean air. Darlin', I love you in each bit of the word- all meaning behind these three simple words carry a mountain of Sonnets, Paradelles, speeches, novels; and an abundance of methods that I can use to twist my expressions into devoting paragraphs, Gospels of Cathedrals that sing high into the heavens, armies of castles standing strong with loyalty and whispers of gentle fidelity. These are few of my words, inside of journals spreading across my mind and I will show you every word- each meaning behind all letters for every single moment that I can share with you; whether it be in the company of many or just the two of us. I plan to show you a world that is vivid and built with life even if it is upon white, flimsy paper and dark, staining ink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, this chapter was inspired by the song Her by eery.


	3. Quote #2

"The best and most beautiful things in this world cannot be seen or even heard, but must be felt with the heart."

-Helen Keller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	4. Ocean Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About her beautiful eyes

Dear Ocean Eyes, 

As I watch the waves crash on the shore I can't stop but to stare. 

To love that dark blue that rumbles across the sky with brilliant lights that spark the clouds above.

Feeling the cold rain that falls upon your pale cheeks, to see the howls of the Earth alive in your eyes.

The ocean lives in your pupils that show many emotions that come like a blazing roll of waves.

Smooth concavity that leaves me breathless as I stare into them, I see the lives of many that hold a spirit so bright on you.

You glow darlin'!

When you smile your eyes are like seeing water for the first time. Experiencing a coral reef with all it's beautiful colors and unique inhabitants that roam free with the flight of adventure.

Disbelief and anger are like darks storms that tower above others and swallows the bright oceans with an even more beautiful sight of rain pouring upon the waters and rolling with fire that burns in the cry's of the sky. 

For what they are, your ocean eyes are so breathtakingly beautiful that I couldn't see the ocean and it's allure till I looked into your eyes.

Swimming in the pools of them as you draw me in and leave me wanting more as they haunt me so affectionately.

So my darlin' Ocean eyes, continue to bring the great waters to me so that everyday is another adventure that I get to have with you. 

Sincerely,   
                   Yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, this was inspired by my girlfriends eyes and the song Ocean Eyes by Billie Eilish


	5. Quote #3

"I saw that you were perfect, and so I loved you. Then I saw that you were not perfect and I loved you even more." — Angelita Lim 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading, it really is appreciated <3


	6. Her Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her smile is what makes my day truly worth it.

Good morning sunshine!

The first thing I think when I see those beautiful rows of white shining at me. It is like the sun is shining, I truly do believe that I have my own personal star with me at all times. You smile so wonderfully, with such merriment as I compliment you, when I write you these stupid poems and give you such cheesy words that I mean with each fiber of my molecular structure I can't help but want to drown you in all of my words that I can pronounce and give different meanings to.

Such brilliance in a smile that conquers even Sirius. Blinding in a way of grandness, wanting you to always smile. I love your smile, it would make even Zeus cry to lay his eyes upon it. 

Starting from the curves of your lips that shape so magnificently, a rounded, smooth upper lip that lays so gently atop a plush bottom lip that is so marvelous to kiss and have upon my own undeserving one's. Dark, pink rose bleeding into your lips; dimples creeping into your wide smile that is so outstandingly gorgeous. Feeling and fitting ever so handsomely in the most wonderful kisses; like an embrace filled with burning passion.

Your Ocean eyes splashing and waving hello from the horizon of slightly rising mounds of soft cheeks because of one smile that you give. Please always smile at me, your smile is so shining. Blazing, glorious rays of our sun lives in your smile; bringing life to those around you so unprivileged to gaze upon such beauty as yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, this chapter was dedicated to her smile and inspired through Her smile by [bsd.u]


	7. Quote #4

"I swear I couldn't love you more than I do right now, and yet I know I will tomorrow." — Leo Christopher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill of thank you for reading, but I do want say that I can't want to let my lady see this. I just thought that I would share that.


	8. Loving you like a poem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poems can give the depth of how someone feelings when simple words cant

They will write entire novels based solely on your eyes, create depths of intangible intimacy that can only result in displacement.

You will come to know of death before death.

They will dip their fingers in your blood and paint diagrams of love across your chest. You will transform into artwork, a selfish inspiration.

On nights that end in benevolence, they will be too frightened to speak; and you will never understand.

You will learn how to break, but more like waves and less like porcelain.

They can feel agony far beyond your compression. Your silence will be substance for extinction, *and a poet never forgets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (https://hellopoetry.com/poem/1680488/the-consequences-of-loving-a-poet/)


	9. I can't help...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't help that I keep falling in love with you everyday.

I can't help how I feel for you, how I long for you when you depart from me; like the sun leaving the hills bathed in gold and the night farewelling the silver leaves that fly north. I can't help that my heart's beats continue on yearning for your love, continue to beat for you. I can't help my love for you that blossoms like a marigold that you are. So bright, colorful and gentle upon the wind that sweeps by—blooming and swaying with a different grace than others. It is beauty that surrounds you, though inside it is even more spectacular as you grow with intelligence and will power. 

I can't help falling in love with you, surely the river knows where my babbles go. Gentle to the sea, that twinkles underneath, or that's how my feelings go. That's who we are meant to be, so take my hands and all my love too; for I simple can't help falling in love with you...my dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Love is a strange thing that is truly powerful, inspired through the song I can't help by sarcastic sounds


	10. Quote #5

Together we can face any challenges as deep as the ocean and as high as the sky.  
\- Sonia Gandhi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you for reading and for being in my life, my beautiful flower (personal note) 
> 
> Thank you reader!


	11. It's raining outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain can be a symbol for many things that happen within our sights and out of our sights.

It's raining outside...  
You hear the pitter, patter on the roof  
You feel the wind blowing harshly  
You taste the wet drops upon your pale rose lips  
You see the pour down getting heavier  
You smell the icy water cleanse you...  
Outside it is raining.  
You are outside in the rain waiting,  
Love is like the pouring of rain;  
It can be a sprinkle of  moments  
Or it can be a storm of feelings.  
Love is like the rain—  
It waters your blooming flowers,   
It cools your heated words,  
And it can be the witness to passion.  
Love is like the rain, as it falls over houses and streets that wind the roads in the city that proclaims love...  
Rain is like love,  
Watching the couples run down the roads for shelter,  
Skittering together for warmth,  
New and old love give kisses that fill with laughter as the rain goes on.  
Rain is like love...  
Rain covers the lovers;  
Showing compassion,  
Giving grief,  
Receiving affection,  
And shouting rage.  
But whether the rain is love   
Or love is rain;  
You will be my rainbow—  
That comes after the down pour  
Showering me in colors and   
Lighting my way.

So, why don't we be Paris in the rain?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by my ladies appreciation for Paris in the rain by Lauv


	12. Quote #6

"You have bewitched me, body and soul, and I love ... I love ... I love you. I never wish to be parted from you from this day on."   
\- Darcy (Matthew MacFadyen) to Elizabeth (Keira Knightley) in Pride and Prejudice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you are enjoying this so far!


	13. Being in love with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being in love can be a wonderful thing, and I wish to share what it is like to be in love with my lady.

Loving you has no words, it is indescribable. I feel as though words can not properly tell you how I feel or how our love may be. I try my hardest to develop and shape what our love may be, but I honestly believe our love is shapeless. It is so beautiful and everything that I can feel that it can not fit a perfect mold. It is as vast as a glowing garden and as deep as the lively ocean. I always try to find the best words or phases to describe my love I can't, it frustrates me as a poet and a writer. I pride myself on my words, on my skill to twist words into growing hills and glimming, hot stars. I never find that amazing word I need or that phase that knocks someone off their feet, I feel in time I will find the right words but our love I feel is so outside of any realm that could say otherwises. I know it may be strange... other's may or may not read what you will read and I get so anxious at the thought that others will see what a beautiful person I have fallen for and see that you are my muse, my song, my other half and the love of my life. I can say with confidence and so much pride that I love a beautiful, intelligent and caring woman. And I can hesitantly add that I wish to give you a piece of metal that can mean a lot by fitting on to one of your long, magnificent fingers. 

Being in love with you is so much more than just three simple words—It is my heart, it is the bones supporting my body and the breath that gives me life.  
...God damn I love you so much it hurts, dollface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading, this chapter was inspired by Being in Love with U - Tomppabeats


	14. Quote #7

"When I saw you, I was afraid to meet you. When I met you I was afraid to kiss you. When I kissed you, I was afraid to love you. Now that I love you, I am afraid to lose you."   
— Anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golly I feel so silly for making these but honestly it is worth it.


	15. This girl in October

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me tell you a story about a girl I meet and loved in October.

I will be ending this soon; once it hits 20 I'll be done. I wasn't planning on doing too much, I have to keep all my other surprises in for the years to come. But before I do close this forever, I want to first talk about who I met my lady who I am madly in love with. So that we don't get confused during my story with me just calling her by pronouns and giving away her name, I'll give her a name of Marigold. 

Marigold and I weren't friends at first. I was secretly pinning to be her friend and for her attention. I had begun a new school that my oldest sister had gone to and I didn't have friends when I got there or when I left my previous school. I was alone for a week till a old friend of mine said hello and by the second week of September I was introduced to Marigold. As I had said I was very excited to finally speak with this blonde beauty, at the time I didn't realize I had something that was forming into affection for her. But let me tell you, I was a big flirt that year. I flirted with her so much and it was ridiculous, it was awkward charm but hey we can't all get the ladies; at first. 

Though as for my feeling I never noticed, I was still dealing with a few problems from my previous relationship that I had at my old school that left me in pieces and I was... desperate for attention and some form of love that wasn't a friend nor family. I had already decided on my own that I would never get her so I just flirted passionately with her and that was it for awhile. I got into another relationship that ended... really badly. For 8 months I was sad and frustrated, trying to be ignorant to my problems. 

Though they got so bad that I started to lose any affection that I may have had for this other girl, let's call her Foxglove. For the next three months after the relationship died Foxglove became a big problem for me and I tired my hardest to be friends with her but she wanted more and I wanted it to end. But the reason I tell you of Fox glove is because I was presented with a wonderful opportunity to a healthy and happy relationship that I am in now. 

In October of my second year there we had a fall dance, now prior to the dance, she had been there for me and listened to me; really helping me pull myself together again. I had a fun time dancing and laughing, feeling happy after all of the fighting and just stress that came from ending a relationship and I was so thrilled to be with my friends that it was like I was blooming again. I chatted with her, I flirted and I danced. She had my attention all night and she looked so beautiful dressed up, I'll never forget the look in her eyes that night. So nervous but so alive! By the end of the night we were walking outside to wait for our cars and she pulls me to the side and confesses to me. That she had liked me for sometime, I teased about it playfully dragging it out before I properly asked her out and confessed that I felt the same.Because, I realized in that small moment that she started to ramble about her feelings and why she was telling me now, I realized that the affection was always there but I never thought that someone like her and me would be together. I just thought that was never allowed. But she proves me wrong everyday and it was the best decision I ever made. 

I want you all to know that love is not a fairytale, but it can feel like one. You never know when something amazing will happen but whether it's the universe, faith or fate opportunities will always come around when you need them the most. You just have to take a chance and see where everything leads to. Because no matter what, happiness is out there, there is enough love in the world for everyone...even the ones that hurt you the most. Everything and everyone has a purpose you just have to go out and find it, be strong and keep trying; but remember you don't always have to be the rock—there is a river there to support you. Just keep floating down the stream and you'll find your bed of rocks soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading...this is the story of, well, us. I love her so much and so deeply, I don't regret the pain I went through to get to the end of my rainbow...gaining something better than any pot of gold can give me.
> 
> This girl - Elijah Who


	16. Quote #8

“I love her sadness, her passion, her chaos, her magic, her wildness, her laughter, her brilliance. Everything. Everything she is.”  
— Juansen Dizon, Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you


	17. My everything you are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything can be a stronger word for love itself—

My Moon, My Sun, My Star, My Everything

Submitted By: SCRAPNSNIFF

You are my Moon,  
You are my Sun,   
You are my Star.  
No matter if You  
are near or far.  
In my Heart  
is where you  
are.  
Thank you for  
always knowing   
what to do  
and what to say.  
You are my sanity at  
the end of the day.  
Thank you for a love  
so pure, so true.  
I have truly found my  
everything in you.

Author: C. Blanco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (https://www.scrapbook.com/poems/doc/25407.html)


	18. Lost in your everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm lost in everything that is just so YOU.

You being you,  
You lose me in that way—  
Of your smile,  
Of your eyes,  
Of your laughter,  
Of your cheeks,  
Of your hair,  
Of your hands,  
Of your lips,  
Of your neck,  
Of your legs,  
You lose me in everything that is you.

I can breathe with you around,   
I can see with you around,  
I can do so many things that I never knew I could.  
You are a beacon in my life; the very foundation of merriment that sparkles in the eyes.  
I love you so much it might as well bogle the mind of how I can love you with the abundance of it, it has a hold on my body and holds me down with waves of amazement.  
It truly does being me wonder—

I want this feeling of being lost in your everything to never stop, I want it to keep going and last till my final breath.

I never want this feeling to stop because it is such a nice feeling that it does honestly leave my mind to think how can one person love someone so much it is quite impossible to stop loving them? 

I don't care much for an answer, but I would love to know how I can love you even more.

You being you,  
You lose me in that way—  
Of your smile,  
Of your eyes,  
Of your laughter,  
Of your cheeks,  
Of your hair,  
Of your hands,  
Of your lips,  
Of your neck,  
Of your legs,  
You lose me in everything that is you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by the song Lost in you - khai dreams, Thank you for reading.
> 
> How are you so magnificent? I get so lost in you and I can't find my map but honestly I don't care, I just want to keep this feeling to myself. (Personal note)


	19. Quote #9

"When I say I love you more, I don't mean I love you more than you love me. I mean I love you more than the bad days ahead of us, I love you more than any fight we will ever have. I love you more than the distance between us, I love you more than any obstacle that could try and come between us. I love you the most."   
\- (Unknown)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter than I'm done, but I'm not done with loving her...it is just the beginning after all.


	20. My Love Is Just Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this book, but it is truly a beginning for my relationship.
> 
> Happy anniversary sweetheart.
> 
> As for those who have read this, thank you very much for taking the time to read these poems and quotes. It means a lot and I am very happy I can share with you my affections.

This may be an end to this short book, but it surely is a beginning to my love. I have posted these short poems and quotes to several social medias. Reason I share this is because as I wrote this my lady will be reading this October 6th. She is the love of my life and I see myself going far beyond with just this fantastic woman. Though, as I stated, this is the end to this book; a preface if you will to many more books, chapters—this is a beginning; never an ending but a farewell for now. I plan to do far more for her to show her completely of how I feel and what power I can give her.

Besides writing in third person to an audience, personally my love I want you to know, to look back on this and never forget. I love you, I honestly believe I always will. I have given you my heart completely, you have been there for me in times of misery and merriment. I love our jokes we make, you are a shoulder that I can cry on and trust that you won't let me fall; you'll be my rock I need when I can't be for others or myself. You know my darker secrets, you know my ill temper, you know my sadness but most of all you know how to make me happy; to make me smile. To make me laugh and have my cheeks hurt from just looking into your eyes. Each passing day I miss you more when you aren't by my side. I love you more with each star that appears at night, loving you more as the sun and moon pass each other. You are my world, my sun to my shining mornings and my blanket that covers me at night. You are the stream that keeps me moving, the tree branches that protect me from the sun when it is harsh or when the rain is too much. But most importantly, you are my living Ocean of life that swims with so many possibilities. You are so strong like a raging storm. You are so brilliant like a cunning fish escaping it's predator. You are so kind like the gentle breeze in March, and you are so considerate like the clouds that block the sun in February. But you are a bright moon in June and a joyous sun in July. You are my hope that is in April, and you are my wishes in December. But most significant, you are my love in October...I love you so much it makes me cry tears of happiness to think about it and it hurts with how intense it taste. 

I will do whatever I can to make you happy, to make you comfortable, and to make you live. To see the colors truly in the wind and to one day able to show you the way; maybe not on a magically carpet. But wherever we decide to go, or take our lives...I will be there every step, every word, every glance and every time we intertwine our hands. Because one day I want to be able to share a unique last name with you and see some diamond in the rough kinda ring... Glimmer, Gleam and Glow wherever we go. 

Happy anniversary,   
My beautiful Marigold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This of course is dedicated to my sweetheart who has been there for me throughout everything, and I can't be anymore luckier than that. 
> 
> Inspiration came from my heart and my soul
> 
> My love - Justin Timberlake


End file.
